The Rook
by Evie-Ruby-1994
Summary: The rook is a watcher. A power piece in chess who always protects the King and Queen. This is Evie. Always there for Mal and Ben. But can she protect them from splitting up when an argument gets blown way out of proportion?


**I don't know how this thought came about but once it was on my head it simply wouldn't leave, so I decided to write it for you all. I hope you guys like it x**

* * *

Evie was always there for King Ben and Queen Mal. She cared for them if she needed to, she helped them when they wanted to surprise the other one and she helped protect them when they were in danger. She had never been asked to protect them the way she did, it simply came naturally to her. It was 9:30am Thursday morning when Evie was woken by the sound of her phone ringing. "Hello?" She answered sleepily, not bothering to check the name on the phone before she answered.

"Hey E." Mal said on the other end of the phone. Hearing the tears in the purplette's voice Evie was immediately awake and sat up in her bed.

With a quick glance at the other two occupants of the bed, her husband Doug and their three year old son Evan, she smiled seeing them still fast asleep. Evie was positive the pair could sleep through the end of the world, since it was almost impossible to wake them. But she didn't care both her and Doug had the day off of work. "M? What's wrong? You sound upset." The blunette questioned as she slowly made her way down the stairs of her house.

The sigh that same through the phone did absolutely nothing to ease her worries, if anything it heightened them. "I think me and Ben have just split up. Can I come and stay with you for a few days?" She asked.

The blunette couldn't believe her ears. How could Ben and Mal split up, they were each other's true love. Its a bond nothing is supposed to be able to break. "Of corse you can stay." She stated, realizing it would allow her to find out what happened and help them fix it. "When do you think you'll get here?" She asked. The blue haired woman smiled hearing a faint knock on her front door.

Opening the door Evie's smile grew sad as she took in her purple haired sister's tear stained face. Mal never cried and the blunette felt her heart ache for her sister. It must have been a huge fight if the purplette had been crying like that. Evie immediately pulled her sister inside and sat her down on the couch, joining her after the blunette made her sister some hot chocolate. "I can't believe Ben stressed you out like this when he knows you're pregnant." Evie stated, disbelief written all over her face.

With a sigh Mal looked down at the drink in her hands. "I didn't tell him." She admitted. Evie was about to respond but Mal very quickly carried on talking. "I've been trying to talk to him all week but every time I do he just snaps at me and tells me it will have to wait. It's like he doesn't care about me anymore. I've forgotten the last time we spent time together when we weren't in a council meeting." The purplette explained.

"So what happened this morning?" The blunette questioned.

"I tried to talk to Ben again, since I have a scan appointment at lunch time." She started to explain. "I literally just said his name before he shouted at me that he needed to do his paperwork and he needed to be left alone to do it. So I said maybe I should just leave then, meaning leave him and move out of the castle. Ben literally just said okay." Mal said. "Speaking of, will you go with me to my appointment at lunch time?" She asked her pseudo sister.

Smiling Evie took her sisters hand in her own. "Of course Mal. Where is it and what time is it?" She asked. Her mind already forming a plan to get Mal and Ben to talk to each other and work this misunderstanding out.

"It's at the hospital, 10:30." Mal stated.

Nodding Evie stood and headed into the kitchen, taking her phone out of her pocket as she closed the door behind her. She noticed they had about an hour left before Mal's appointment. If the blunette wanted this to work she had to act now.

 **To Ben: Mal explained what happened between you and her this morning. First of all think before you speak, because Mal now thinks you don't want to be with her anymore. Apologize and fix it. Second you need to meet us at the hospital in 10:15. It's important.**

It was mere seconds later when Evie received a response from the King.

 **From Ben: I know I realized what she said the minute she left. I'm an idiot. I wanted to apologize when she left my office but she'd already left to go to yours. And what the hell!? Is Mal okay!? I'll be there.**

* * *

At exactly 10:15 the blunette and purplette were climbing out of the car and were immediately met with a worried Ben. Before Mal could react she found Ben's arms wrapped tightly around her. "Mal, I'm so sorry. I don't want you to leave, I never want you to leave. I love you far too much. I know we haven't spent a lot of time together lately but I was trying to get everything done for the surprise two weeks away I have been planning for us. I'm so sorry Mal. I hope you can accept my apology. But are you okay? Why are we here?" He ranted and both Mal and Evie were surprised that he said it all in one breath.

"Ben, of course I accept your apology. I should have known you were planning something." Mal responded. "We're here because I need to have an ultrasound. I'm pregnant Ben. That's what I've been trying to tell you all week." She admitted to him.

The king immediately felt terrible and wrapped his arms around his wife. "Mal, I'm so sorry. I should have known it was something important and I should have made time for you. I'm so happy right now. Do you know how far along you are?" Ben asked.

Evie took a few steps back and watched as Mal and Ben discussed what Mal knew about the pregnancy. The blunette couldn't help but smile. Her plan had worked and she had once more helped them, only this time she had to save them from their usual over reacting selves. She was beyond happy to see them kiss before they entered the hospital for Mal's appointment. With her work here done the blue haired woman smiled before heading back home, planning on spending a lazy day at home with her boys.

* * *

 **Author's Note: So I hope you guys like this. As I said I have no idea where the idea came from but I decided to just go with it. As always prompts and ideas for one shots are welcome. Please review and let me know what you think x**


End file.
